Bite Me!
by MissYennon
Summary: Botan goes to Keiko for advice in the bedroom. HxB!


**I do not own the rights to YuYu Hakusho, and will not make a profit off of this fanfiction. Please support the official anime and manga!**

**Cover icon is used with permission from dA user ForbiddenchasmX  
**

* * *

Keiko waved goodbye to the boys as Botan pulled her along, "Geez, Botan!" Keiko laughed a bit apprehensively, "What's the rush?"

"Well," Botan began without slowing, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now," She gave the other girls hand a squeeze.

"Is everything okay?" Keiko said in concern.

"Here we are!" Botan said brightly, "I've wanted to use one of these forever."

Keiko blinked at the sign and looked back at Botan, "A public bath? Is that what the bag is for?" She pointed at the paper handled bag that Botan carried, that most likely contained shampoo and various toiletries.

Botan giggled, putting her hands together, "I know it must be weird, I'm sorry. But first, let's get something to drink over there, okay?" She walked away quickly to a food cart, leaving Keiko confused.

Keiko sat at a nearby bench and watched Botan carefully as she ordered. Her friend was smiling and laughing, but it all felt forced. She was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck shirt and long slacks. As well, she was wearing a large bangle that covered her entire wrist. Odd attire for a hot summers day she noted. She sighed with worry just before Botan turned away from the cart with two drinks on a tray, "Over here!" She waved.

"Oh good, you found us a place to sit!"

"Um, Botan?" Keiko said as she took one of the drinks from her, "You seem troubled."

Botan bit her lip nervously before heaving a heavy sigh as she took her seat next to Keiko, "Well, there were some things I wanted to ask you."

"You can ask me anything," Keiko reassured her, "Is it about Hiei?"

"Um. Sort of." She paused briefly before laughing, "Okay, it is." The usually chipper girl studied her feet, unwilling to look Keiko in the eyes, "I was curious. You and Yuske… do you… does he ever do something you don't like?"

"What? Well, _yeah!_ All the time! As a matter of fact, this morning he wouldn't wake up for anything. I literally-"

"No, no!" Botan fidgeted uncomfortably, "I-I… what I mean is, does he ever do things _to_ you that you don't like?"

"Well, he often flips my skirt in public. And sometimes he-"

Botan suddenly clapped the girl on the shoulders ducking her head low, "_Sex,_ Keiko!" She said in an urgent wisper, "I'm talking about _sex!_" She shook Keiko's shoulders as she whined pitifully, "Does he ever do things you don't _like?_"

"_Oh!_" Keiko exclaimed as she turned beet red, "Well geez, Botan! How am I supposed to figure out that's what you meant? … _Wait!_ Does that mean you and Hiei..?"

Botan nodded, "For a little while now."

"Oh," Keiko flushed a little harder, "wow! You guys moved fast."

"Oh, I know. But, well… things happen," She shrugged nonchalantly, "Anyway, Keiko. My question..?"

"Um," It was Keiko's turn to fidget uncomfortably, "W-well. To be honest, no. He doesn't do anything to me I don't like. More like… he sometimes _doesn't_ do things I like." She suddenly waved her arms, embarrassed, "But enough about _me!_"

"Oh, Keiko! I'm _so_ sorry!" Botan clasped the other girls waving hands, "And here I thought-_oh_ but never mind what I think! I can't relate to that at all, I'm afraid!"

"You mean Hiei _will-?_"

After a brief pause both girls burst into embarrassed laughter, each girls face glowing crimson, "What are we even talking _about?_" Botan feigned ignorance as she continued to laugh.

"Yes, what _are_ we talking about?" Keiko laughed. She took a deep breath and sobered, "But Botan, what were you trying to say before?"

"I…" Botan stood finishing her drink quickly, tossing the styrofoam cup into the nearby dumpster, "I think I'd rather show you, if that's alright." Botan looked back at her confused friend, who simply nodded back at her.

Keiko finished her drink and followed after Botan, who kindly paid for her. When they entered the dressing room, Botan took her time while Keiko undressed, "Botan, you coming?"

"Could you go on ahead?" She smiled faintly.

Keiko hesitated, but decided to do as Botan had asked. She set herself up at the scrubbing area, dumping a few bucketful's of water over her head before she started washing her hair. As she rinsed the shampoo out with another bucketful of water, Botan sat next to her at the other spout holding a towel to her chest. Keiko turned to her and gasped, "Your neck!"

"I know," Botan smiled sadly. Her neck was full of angry red teeth impressions! "It's not just my neck either," She held out her the wrist that had been covered by the bangle, then indicated the inner side of her knee, her ankles, and then finally she let her towel fall, revealing more bites even there in such a tender area.

Keiko hugged her own chest in response, "Oh my god, Botan!"

"I know… I don't know what to do about it!" Botan sighed.

"How can you let him abuse you like that?" Keiko exclaimed.

"Huh?" Botan's eyes widened, "Oh! No, no, that's not it!" She waved her hand as if to erase the thought from Keiko's mind, "No, you see… he's not really biting me, parse. More like… gnawing. Nibbling, maybe?"

"What..? Why would he do that?" Keiko found herself completely bewildered by such an act. "Why would _anyone_ do that?"

"Well, I'm not sure really. But he seems to really enjoy it. He usually does it after he's finished, you know? And it doesn't hurt too badly when he does it. He lightens up if I appear to be in any discomfort, too." Botan dumped a bucket of water over her head and started shampooing her hair, "I just… does he have to do it every time?" She sighed, "I don't know how to tell him to stop. And I really want him to enjoy himself, too. After all… he makes me feel so alive when we're together like that." Her gaze had become far-away.

"Um," Keiko interjected her thoughts, "can't you heal these?" She pointed at Botan's wrist.

"Oh, of course. I just wanted to show you, because I didn't know if you would believe me."

Keiko decided not to tell her she would have believed her just fine. "Well, Botan… have you maybe tried biting him back? Maybe he would lighten up if you did that? You know. Show him what it's like?"

"I tried that a few times already," She sighed, "Can you believe he _likes_ it?" She paused as something dawned on her, "Come to think of it, I think he likes it when I dig my fingernails into his back."

As Keiko scrubbed her arms with a washcloth she reluctantly recalled a time when she herself had dragged her fingernails up Yuske's back, only for him to tell her to stop trying to tickle him, "So, Hiei's one of those people?"

"Those people?" Botan asked as she rinsed her hair.

"A person who likes being hurt."

"Hm," Botan thought on it a moment, "I don't know. I don't think I could hurt him if I tried. _Oh,_" She clapped her hands, "maybe he likes that I _can't_ hurt him?"

"Maybe that's it," Keiko grumbled. "Well, maybe try tiring him out?"

Botan shook her head, "Trust me, that's impossible." She shook her head with a sigh, "He always tires _me_ out. I just can't keep up with his stamina!"

"_Ugh, Botan!_" Keiko suddenly exclaimed.

Botan jumped, "W-what is it?"

"I'm trying to feel sorry for you, but I feel like you're just _bragging._" Keiko slumped on her stool, "If Yuske is stronger than Hiei, then what's Yuske's excuse?" She whined. "Leave me alone, Keiko! I'm tired!" She mocked Yuske's voice, "_Yeah right!_ I'm not going to buy it anymore!"

"Oh dear, I've started something!" Botan inched away, "There, there… I'm sure he really is tired! I wasn't trying to brag, honest!"

Keiko stood, "I'm getting into the bath," She said glumly. She sank into the hot water slowly, taking a seat. She felt her frustration slip away as she relaxed.

"I'm coming in," Botan said cheerfully. She sank into the water next to her, letting out a relieved sigh.

The two girls sat in relaxed silence for a time. As Keiko stretched her arms out of the water and yawned she suddenly laughed, "You know… it's too bad you can't just muzzle him."

Botan sat bolt upright, "That's it! Oh, I _knew_ you would help me! Keiko, thank you!" She suddenly threw herself on the poor girl, knocking her under the water as she embraced her tightly.

* * *

Botan fell back against the mattress, spent. Breathing heavily she murmured to him, "I swear, you're the best."

He himself was a little out of breath, but instead of lying next to her, he sat at the end of the bed and crossed his arms impatiently. He watched as she trailed her fingers down the side of her beautiful body, humming in absolute satisfaction. She was such a vivacious and luscious creature, he couldn't help being captivated by her. He even almost forgot about-

Botan blinked at him as he leaned forward and growled at her, pointing at his mouth in irritation. She couldn't help but laugh at her demon lover, "How about I take it off after we have a nap? Doesn't that sound nice?" As he growled once more she laughed a little harder, scooting away a bit nervously, "You have to admit, Hiei! I was pretty sneaky!"

He glared at her angrily. A Mejiru Seal had been stuck over his mouth.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Hope you guys found this amusing! ^.^ I certainly had a fun time writing it. For some reason, I imagine Hiei being a biter ^^; and only for the sake of humor did I imagine Yuske is bad in bed ;P I swear!**


End file.
